Qui suisje
by kaena33830
Summary: Zero n'est pas celui qu'il semble etre.   Comment va t-il reagir lorsqu'il apprendrat qu'il peut mettre au monde des enfants


**Qui suis-je?**

**Auteurs** : Haevenly et kaena33830

**Genre** : M-preg, OOC

**Prologue**

_**POV Zero :**_

-Quoi ! Comment sa enceinte vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? je hurle, indigné par une telle abération.

-Non, pas du tout Zéro et j'en suis désole mais les vertiges et nausées que tu as depuis un mois bientôt sont du a ça. Dis le directeur

-Mais c'est impossible ! Je ne peut pas être enceint je suis un garçon ça n'est pas possible. Dis-je pour essayer de me persuadé moi-même plus que les autres.

-Si ça l'est.

-Kaname! Comment ?

-Zero aurais tu coucher avec un vampire de sang pur ? me demande-t-on.

-Non jamais…

-Et pourtant si sinon tu ne serais pas enceinte.

Pourquoi est-ce que je me rappel tous sa ?peut être est-ce du à la petite forme couchée à coté de moi et à Kaname.

je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me mettrais enceinte, celui-là, je vous jure… Mais je l'aime.

Kaname et moi sortions ensemble depuis un an maintenant. Sa faisait bizarre du fait qu'au début on se haïssez et pourtant, maintenant, on s'aimait.

Ça n'a pas été très facile d'en arriver là, croyez-moi.

Il faut dire qu'il y avait une telle tension entre lui et moi, une sorte de rivalité. Je crois aussi que je ne lui ai pas tellement facilité la tache. Étant quelqu'un de très solitaire et très renfermé, j'ai mis un moment a voir autre chose que de la haine dans sa tentative désespérer de se rapprocher de moi.

C'était très compliqué. Comprenez, après tant d'année a essayer de passer au delà d'un amour impossible, a feindre une haine profonde bien qu'on ai le cœur meurtris par un amour sans retour, il est dur de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et de comprendre que les gens changent et parfois a notre avantage.

J'ai donc mis longtemps a me rendre compte que Kaname m'aimait au même titre que moi.

Et si je n'avais osé lui dire, persuadé qu'il me détestait, lui n'y était pas aller par quatre chemin. Ça avait été claire, net précis. Trois mots, percutant, doux et pourtant douloureux…

-je t'aime !

juste trois mots dis sur un ton qui ne laissait pas entendre qu'il souhaitait une réponse. Sur un ton sans discussion.

Alors sur le coup, je n'ai pas répondus…. Qu'aurai-je pu dire de toute façon ? je ne voulais pas le lui dire comme ça, sur un coup de tête, juste parce qu'il me l'avait dit, je voulais réunir quelques conditions indiscutables.

Premièrement je souhaitais le lui dire au creux de l'oreille, je voulais aussi qu'on ai notre premier rapport sexuelle pour ça.. afin qu'il sache que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

Deuxièmement, je voulais que le moment soit le plus romantique possible, lumière tamisé, bougie, musique d'ambiance, parfum de rose, pétale éparpillé dans la pièce.

Je m'étais appliqué pour réunir tout ça, j'avais fait tellement d'effort que j'ai été déçus… déçus qu'il me dise qu'il avait un empêchement, déçus qu'il me parle avec froideur, déçus qu'il me raccroche au nez sans plus d'explication…

Il avait beau m'assurai qu'il ferai vite et me rejoindrais dès que possible, je n'en avait pas été moins blessé…

J'ai du attendre bien deux heures avant de m'endormir, fatigué d'espérer qu'il vienne…

Avec le recule je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il attendait peut-être que je le supplie, que je lui montre de l'intérêt, ou que je lui fasse voir que je l'aime, qu'il sache que son amour a ce moment la n'était pas a sens unique…

Peut-être qu'il a eu peur…

Et pourtant aujourd'hui…

Aujourd'hui il est là, couché a coté de moi… ou plutôt, vautré a plat ventre, la tête enfouillis sous l'oreiller, un bras en bas du lit, l'autre posé sur mon ventre, nu avec le draps remonté jusqu'au bas du dos.

J'aime le voir dormir même si parfois il a des positions un peu bizarre. Après tout, qu'importe, il reste lui, il reste beau, il reste le père de mon enfant…

Tenez, revenons-en a Kenta, lui aussi il a été compliqué… on était pas préparer, on était a peine adulte, on était paumé, fallait l'avouer… faut dire que apprendre qu'on est enceinte alors qu'on est un mec c'est un peu bizarre… mais punaise, qu'est-ce qu'on l'aime ce petit bout…

Pendant 8 mois –soit depuis qu'on appris que j'étais enceint – on a pas su trop comment on allait y arrivé, persuadé qu'on ne saurait pas s'en occupé, persuadé que tout ce passerait mal, on avait les chatouilles mais comme il faut…

Et quand il est arrivé – malgré les souffrances auxquelles j'ai du faire face – on a su qu'on saurait lui donner tout l'amour qu'il méritait et bien plus encore.

Mais peut-être pourrions-nous commencer par le début de l'histoire…

A suivre.


End file.
